dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fan Stories/@comment-203.221.229.122-20200207120625
Yin and Yang - Part 1 - Broken Balance Protagonist- Celestia and Alex The wind blew softly within the grasslands here and there finally, peace the war had ended. Dragons and human riders could go home and visit their loving families. Peace and equality between the worlds- they believed it really did exist- or did it. A beautiful dragon of Cyan scales travelled gently across the grass, pink petals falling softly onto their wings. They walked over slowly to their human companion. She nuzzled them and promptly plonked down right next to them completely ruining the vibes of elegance. Her head turned to theirs of the companion. She unhinged her jaw to reveal a pretty buttercup-actually it ONCE was pretty, not anymore her spit had kind of made it soggy and spoilt it. Nonetheless the human smiled and gently plucked out with a word of thanks. All was well they thought-peace,happiness,kindness had been achieved. -But they were wrong- Within minutes there was a gale of wind blasting mist into the valley wounding it within a thick fog. Celestia and Alex looked around in shock-what happened to the balance their thoughts raced around and around but the sky was turning black... “Oh my god, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Alex cried out hysterically. “I don’t know.. what could’ve been the source of this?” Celestia said in utter confusion, the stone of translation hummed softly against her neck. Then two distant roads of fury were heard within the clouds... “We have the get out of here! Alex come on what are you doing?!” Celestia shouted. “We can’t! I know what it is now the spell of stone has worn off keeping the worlds in balance -Yin and Yang have awoke once again now they’re battling which fluctuates the balance of the world! That means the reason the sky is black is because currently Yang is gaining more control! Yin has only cast the fog around this valley to protect those lingering inside the valley! We can’t leave because it’s a barrier of magic-but as Yin is losing control it means we can go further into the fog to try help or we can stay her like useless blobs! I say we GO and HELP YIN!” Alex Called back - “MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Celestia screamed “UGH FINE, LETS JUST DIE THERE BEFORE WE DECAY HERE!” She leaped towards Alex and he hopped onto her back-it had been some time since they rode to battle. He brandished his sword and yelled “,INTO THE UNKNOW-“ “CAN YOU JUST SHUT UO ABOUT THAT STUPID SONG?! YOU GOT US INTO THIS SO ACT SENSIBLE AND YOU BETTER HAVE A PLAN OR I MIGHT TRY TO INCINERATE YOUR FEET LIKE THE OLD DAYS!!!” Celestia had bellowed. Alex shuddered “,Fine, you win”. As they flew towards the barrier Celestial had this weird vibe from it. The stone against her neck thrummed, this was a sign of danger but she didn’t care something was going wrong and it was up to the Clan of the seven flames to fix it. As she flew into the mist-she didn’t know that in the future that from that one point, her life had changed forever... Story - Part 1 made by : Roblox User : Alicalilhorseyfriend Discord User : .+*Shadow_Seekers*+.#4067 Anybody who copies this. Shall feel the wrath of copy right >:]] Yeah joking,hope you liked it i’m Going to write more later.